


The Lieutenant and The Count

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: After the climactic battle, Noin is finally reunited with her beloved Count. Meant to take place immediately after Endless Waltz. An Extremely short one shot to celebrate two years.





	The Lieutenant and The Count

    Lucrezia Noin rushed towards the landed Mobile Suit, barely able to contain the excitement she felt. Her count had returned, after all this time, Zechs Merquise, no, Milliardo Peacecraft had returned. She looked up and caught a glimpse of her true love climbing out of the cockpit on his mobile suit, his smooth blonde hair flowing in the wind as he descended to the ground.  

    She finally stopped just before him, his back still turned to her, and asked, “Milliardo, is that really you?” 

He turned to face her, a warm smile crossing his face as he replied, “Yes, Lucrezia, I'm back.” 

    “Milliardo.” she responded, tears forming in her eyes as she quickly moved into an embrace with the Lightning Count. 

    “I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately, recent events have been keeping me busy as you can see.”

    “That doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that you're here with me now.” 

    “Lucrezia.” he said before the two loosened their embrace ever so slightly, so that they could reposition into a warm kiss. The two stayed locked together for sometime before they were forced to break. “I see you've really missed me,” he teased.

    “Well... it's just... you know how it is,” Noin tried to respond, blushing with embarrassment.

    “That's good, because I've missed you too,” he said before moving forward again and locking lips with her for a second time. They were able to stay interlocked for much longer this time, but once again, they inevitably had to separate. “You know, since all of this is finally over, I think I'm going to go help with my sister's terraforming project on Mars, would you care to join me?” 

    Lucrezia smiled, “My count, you don't even need to ask.” 

    “I knew I could count on you,” he said, reaching down for one last quick peck on the lips before the two had to briefly separate and reenter their mobile suits. Once they were ready to depart, they flew off into the horizon, ready to finally start a new life together. 


End file.
